


The future

by JohnAlpaqa



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa
Summary: Before the wedding there are some things to talk about. Chapter 3 is smut.Mentions of sexual abuse.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

They haven’t tell anyone about the engagement yet. It wouldn’t feel right to introduce cubs to their father same moment as telling them mom is getting married to him, too many changes at the same time. The plan was to give them a little time to get used to him being around before breaking news to them. And “being around” of course meant seeing him in the only area they could meet. Snow imagined meeting your father in a restricted space due to his past murders must not be the most comfortable scenario, but it was what it was.  
Rose Red also didn’t know yet. Even though she asked about every little detail from their first conversation in years, Snow managed to only give her vague answers and not even really confirm if they are romantically involved now or not. Which wasn’t hard for her to be honest, she had some practice in giving people evasive answers when they asked about nature of her relationship with Bigby. She still managed to keep her sister in the dark when she asked her to babysit while she went to talk to Bigby in private. Though on her way there she did find in her purse a box of condoms that wasn’t there before.  
He waited for her just where he said he’d be waiting.  
“Hi” he said and kissed her lips lightly.  
“Hi.”  
“Care to sit down? There is nothing here to sit on, I know, but I figure it will be more comfortable anyway.” He took his trench coat off, put it on the grass, sat on it and then gestured asking her to sit next to him.  
She took her place and put her head on his shoulder, while he embraced her with his arm. For a moment they were just looking together at the valley where they planned to build their future.  
“So, what exactly did you want us to talk about today?” he asked.  
“Everything.”  
“I imagine, but which part first?”  
She started talking at faster pace than normal.  
“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into? You know that you can be a father to your kids without marrying me, right? It’s twenty first century after all.”  
He smiled and looked at her, but she kept staring at the valley.  
“How you keep repressing the fact that I am madly in love with you is far beyond my understanding. Snow, I want to marry you. I would want that even if we didn’t have any children to think of.”  
“I know you love me, but I just want to be sure that you know that I come with a baggage.”  
“Of course I do, we know each other for centuries.” He kept looking at her, while she kept looking in front of her.  
“I was a victim of years of rape and abuse, then when I thought I had a shot at happiness, I was brutally disillusioned, but everyone in Fabletown knows this part. I had terrible experience with men, both in the homelands and here. You’re sure you’re ready to deal with all of this?”  
“Yes.”  
“I also haven’t had sex since my divorce.”  
Bigby shrugged. Lightly enough so as not to nudge her.  
“I mean technically…” She began.  
“Yeah, that doesn’t count.” He started caressing her hair. “You keep asking me if I’m not afraid, but I just feel like you are. Are you scared of me?”  
“No. Yes. I don’t know. I was never scared of you in my life, not like everyone else is. But what if we are no good for each other?” She met his gaze. “If it doesn’t work out between us that’s one thing, but I don’t want the kids to have to deal with our problems.”  
“I get that. But don’t you think that working together for so many years gives us a pretty good forecast?”  
“This is not the same.”  
“No, it isn’t, but we do make a good team.”  
She snuggled him.  
“Bigby, I’m sorry. If I wasn’t so stubborn, we could get together so many years ago. I kept persuading myself that I don’t care about you. But after you left, I missed you so much that it was no longer possible. It was strange, to realize I’m in love with the father of my children while raising them, but…”  
He stirred momentarily.  
“You love me?”  
Her face showed honest surprise.  
“Of course, wasn’t it obvious? I wouldn’t agree to marry you otherwise.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess, but it's the first time you’ve said that.” He couldn’t help smiling widely.  
She kept cuddling with him not saying anything.  
“I’m just… I’m just so happy.” He said quietly. For a moment they just remained in a close embrace.  
“Are you still mad at me for not running away with you?” She said while moving away a little to look into his eyes.  
“No. Don’t exploit it in the future, please, but I learned that I am not able to stay mad at you.”  
“I regretted my decision not long after I made it, but there was no coming back.”  
“Maybe it’s for the best, I know you couldn’t be truly happy living outside of the community, I feel like it wasn’t fair for me to demand that from you. But still I was angry that I was forced to abandon my children, I never ever wanted to do anything like this, to do what my father did. I’m still mad that I lost three years from their lives. And I hate to see them being afraid of me.”  
“Well, out of all the places where your reputation is terrible, farm is the one where it is the worst. I always told them only good things about you and wrote your letters. I tried to prevent them from hearing what others were saying about you, but it was unavoidable. Just explaining to them why you cannot visit them was a challenge. In the end, to be absolutely frank, I still think you have yourself to blame most of all.”  
He stiffened. “Believe me, I do.”  
“They’ll come around, just give them some time. They’re scared and embarrassed when they’re with you, but when we’re at home they keep talking about you and asking when they’ll see you again. They like you. Just be careful and you’ll earn their trust. While we’re at it, we should talk about how we’ll be raising them. There is something very important to me.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I want you to treat your daughters and sons equally, you can’t be more forgiving to boys, you can’t allow them anything that you won’t allow girls, I don’t want to see any of that shit.” She looked serious, which also put him in the serious mood.  
“Of course. Truly, I wouldn’t even think about it, that’s not what wolves do.”  
“Great.” She was visibly relieved and put her head back on his shoulder, but leaning on him more than she was when they first sat down.  
“But wolves do hunt. I’m gonna teach them that. And I’m gonna teach them how to kill.”  
“I’m not saying I like it, but I was expecting that. Also… I really, really love our cubs, but seven is already a lot and you’re not gonna put me through another labor like that, we’re going to use contraception every time.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He looked straight into her eyes. “If you feel obligated in any way to sleep with me, don’t. You don’t have to do with me anything you don’t want to, ever.”  
She smiled. “You get it all backwards, I really want to sleep with you, trust me. And I did for longer than I am willing to admit.”  
“God, you knew where I lived, right?”  
She laughed “I already said I was sorry.”  
“Out of curiosity: how did you explain all of this to people? I didn’t even really know while you were pregnant. I assume you had more people asking about it than I ever did.”  
“Oh, well. I told them nothing. They had their assumptions, I let them believe what they wanted, many believed we were having an affair for years anyway, I didn’t correct them. Most I’ve ever said was that it’s complicated. Well, I told Rose more, but she is the only one. And asking… some asked, that’s true, but it was a lot more judgmental. I’ve heard a lot of comments, some to my face, some not, about being a slut or worse, but that’s nothing new.”  
He was visibly upset.  
“And it’s not gonna end after you’ll make an honest woman out of me, too many members of our community hate us both or have outdated views. That’s something I always envied mundy women seeing the rise of suffragettes and feminists over the years. When there is generational change, it’s easier for the society to move forward. We are stuck with what is considered in this world a medieval point of view.” He hugged her.  
“I’m sorry, really. I hope you never felt like I think this way.”  
“No… I don’t remember you being like that… But I remember when you investigated Faith’s and Lily’s murder, how much respect you showed all of those women, who were so widely despised. God, why haven’t I picked you up earlier?”  
“Because you have strongest trust issues I have ever seen and also some deep disgust for me, I always imagined.”  
“I…” She struggled to answer.  
“Hey, you have already apologized twice.” He said smiling at her.  
“I’m not disgusted by you.”  
“But has it always been this way? I find it hard to believe. But don’t answer, I get it, really, I fucked up a lot. I’m kind of disgusted myself. And I know how I look compared to your ex, I’m very much aware.”  
“Yeah, you look way better, I just couldn’t see that.”  
“While we’re at it, it’s not like it’s my intention to warm your feelings towards him, I’m pretty cool with you hating him, truly, but I feel like you should know that we got this land and house that’s gonna be here from him. I don’t want to keep that from you.”  
She had trouble believing what he was saying.  
“Yep, that’s true, he also said he wishes you to be happy with me.”  
“Wow, that’s… I still hate him.”  
He smiled. “That’s great.”  
“And if you ever fuck my sister, I’m gonna tear you to shreds and I won’t care that we have kids, I once was a single mother, I know I can do it again.”  
“If I ever fuck your sister, please do” he said and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day full of running errands, discussing the details of the wedding, retirement and the house, as well as doing some casual shopping for the ever-growing cubs in the city. In the evening they got to the guest bedroom in the Woodlands, which felt like home and absolutely alien at the same time.  
“I’m not even sure if I’ve ever seen any of those rooms before” said Snow looking around quite big and comfortable room they got assigned to. “I asked for the simplest one, but I don’t think they listened.”  
“Nice to know they put me in that shithole for two centuries not because of the lack of rooms but just cause they wanted to.” Bigby said while hanging his coat on the hanger. “Do you want to shower first, or can I get the bathroom?”  
“You go first, I need to go through those bags and find my clothes for tomorrow, they are buried somewhere in here. Also, if you wanted a bigger room, you should’ve asked for one, I’d work something out.”  
“Didn’t want to be a fussy. And I didn’t really mind” he said while grabbing a toothbrush from one of the bags. “I won’t take too long.” He kissed her and disappeared in the bathroom, mere seconds after that she heard running water.  
His shower gave her just enough time to go through the bags and find the dress she was looking for as well as nightdress and clean underwear. And really she needed some time to double check if Rose didn’t put anything inappropriate in her stuff again, in case cubs find it while searching for toys and sweets.  
When Bigby came out of the bathroom wearing only black dressing-gown, which seemed to be part of the room equipment, she wasted no time to take the bathroom herself.  
There was a high probability bordering on certainty that they were going to have sex for the first time tonight. In preparation a few days earlier she depilated almost all of her body, not that she expected him to care, but to feel more confident. It really was a long time.  
Since he came back, she also started using the most bland-smelling soap and shampoo with no added scents, because she knew how attracted he was to her natural smell. She didn’t actually know if it made any difference, but she imagined added layers of artificial scents must be distracting. So right now she was also using basic white soap. She spent all the time under shower on trying to convince herself she wasn’t nervous at all with limited success. And knowing he could tell exactly how aroused and, indeed, nervous at the same time she felt in this moment didn’t help.  
Concluding there’s no point making Bigby wait for her, Snow wiped herself and put on nightgown trimmed with lace, only piece of nightwear she owned that she could call somewhat sexy. Again, not that she expected him to care.  
She wished she was never cold too, when she looked at him lying on the bed wearing only grey briefs. She was quite sure he was staring at her erected nipples, while she was getting under the blanket, not that she minded. He joined her under the covers and put his arm around her waist, facing her.  
“How’s your IUD?” he asked looking in her eyes.  
“It stung for like a minute, I don’t feel it at all now.”  
“And it’s working already? On the same day?” he traced her back with his finger.  
“Yes, you have five years of fucking me whenever you feel like it, starting today.” She wasn’t going for the truth with her choice of words, they both knew they were only going to have sex whenever they both felt like it, but she wanted to see his reaction. She managed to make him gasp. “But not right this moment, there are still a lot of things we should talk about first.”  
“Things that we need to talk about right this moment, are you sure?” He kissed her earlobe.  
“When, if not now? We never get to be alone together, and now we have time.” She moved up on the bed, loosening his embrace.  
“You’re right, of course. You’re just so intoxicating.” He sniffed her wet, black hair, beautifully contrasting white bedding and her porcelain skin and moved away a bit.  
“You’re not bad yourself” she said and placed a hand on his muscly, hairy chest, finding only scar on his entire body. “It never healed?”  
He looked at her hand. “No. Isn’t it romantic? You pierced my heart.”  
“Anyway.” She looked in his eyes and matter-of-factly spoke “I need you to know that you can never fuck me from behind. Bad memories, let’s say.” He said nothing, but held her closer. “You don’t have any inhibitions?”  
“I’m just glad to be participating.”  
“I’ll be weird, probably. I still have to forgive you for something.”  
He was honestly surprised to the point that he moved aside. “What did I do to you?”  
“Seven children.”  
“It’s not my fault, you’re not blaming me for that. I know you didn’t ask for any of this, but it’s not my fault!” He was vexed.  
She leaned on her elbow. “I’ve said that wrong, it’s not what I’m mad about, I’m mad at you, because you lied to me.”  
“Uh.” He calmed down momentarily. “I’m sorry.”  
“Do you know how it feels? To learn that something happened to my body that I was not aware of and as a result I’m pregnant?”  
“I don’t…” he tried to cut in.  
“Can you imagine? And to have that as a first sexual experience in so many years? After what I went through? And you didn’t care to tell me it happened? Men never had any respect for me or my body, but I didn’t expect that from you, I thought I could trust you.” Her eyes got teary and she looked away. “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
“I would. Later. I’m really sorry, Snow, I am, I thought what I was doing was best in the moment.” He made a move to embrace her, but hesitated and moved back.  
“That wasn’t for you to decide. Why was it okay for you to know and not for me?” She wiped her eyes, but her hands were trembling.  
“Because I thought you would need some time to accept what happened, and we didn’t have it then. I thought you’d be so distraught you wouldn’t be able to focus.” He looked sad and a bit afraid.  
“Because I’m so weak and you had to protect me from the truth. You knew I was raped, it didn’t occur to you that you shouldn’t have lied to me on this subject?”  
“I knew… That’s why I wanted to tell you later. I was mistaken and I’m really sorry.”  
“I only had a problem with it because you kept it from me. Only then I really felt exploited and used.”  
“I’d make it up to you if I could.” He touched her arm, hoping not to get rejected.  
She moved herself on top of him, placing herself in his arms.  
She sighed. “I didn’t mean to drag it. I didn’t expect to cry. I keep crying in front of you. I think I just needed to let it out to move on. I told no one about it… I kept it inside for too long.”  
He started caressing her back. “I’ll never lie to you again. And I take it as a compliment that you’re comfortable with me enough to cry in front of me. I just hope I won’t be the reason ever again.”  
“And I really meant it, when I said I would’ve been okay with it. But I think you knew that, you told me yourself I was only trying to convince myself, not you, that I don’t want you.”  
“Let’s say at some point it was really obvious to me that you were interested.”  
“You smelled me getting wet, didn’t you?” She moved a bit higher to look at his face.  
“That too. But mainly I know when people aren’t sincere, and you weren’t when you rejected me, as heart-breaking as it was. I didn’t rely much on smelling your… arousal, whatever I can smell, I can’t read your mind. And on your fertile days you’re pretty much wet all the time anyway.” He put a strand of hair behind her ear, focusing his attention on the slippery surface.  
“I think you feel this way, because you were around me. But good to know you never suspected I had fantasies about you fucking me roughly on the desk.” She moved her hand along his chest and abdomen.  
“Roughly?” On the one hand she maybe should’ve rethought her choice of words, on the other she regretted nothing.  
“What?” she asked, trying to conceal a laughter.  
“Roughly, really? You’re into that?” He smirked disarmingly.  
“Shut up, you know very well what impression you make, being so strong and dominant.” God, was she blushing? She hoped not. She was too old for that.  
“And you’re into that?” He kept grinning at her with unpretentious charm that worked on her very well.  
“Yes.” She tried to sound confidently, even though there was no point in trying to trick him. “You are so unbelievably masculine and I can’t help being attracted to that. I love it, I love how muscular and hairy you are, the stubble, the voice, everything. And how dangerous and violent you can be, I’m sorry, it’s just hot” she blurted out. “Yeah, I’m into that.”  
He kept half-smiling. “Well that’s a lot of interesting information.” He gently put his hands on both sides on her waist, feeling her skin through the thin material.  
“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, probably every woman you’ve ever fucked was exactly into the same thing.”  
“Maybe. But I didn’t know you were. I thought you were more into a handsome prince type.”  
“I tried to be. By the way how come you know my history and I don’t know yours?”  
He looked discouraged. “Because there’s almost none? You’ve heard about Sarah, that was a train wreck…”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, because she had long, black hair and when I was with her, I was thinking about you, because I’m an asshole? Except for her there happened to be some mundy women I had some brief relations with, not like relationships or anything, not really. Back in Salem there was this one mundy girl who very much liked the idea of sleeping with me, I had nothing against it. As you can see, I wasn’t seeking anyone, you might have some idea why.”  
“Because of your undying love for me?” She gave him a smirk.  
He put his fingers in Snow’s wet hair. “It’s like you were there. By the way, uh, talking about Salem. Don’t ask me why, where and when, because it’s confidential, but I killed Ichabod Crane. Thought you should know.”  
“Really?” she got silent for a moment. “Was it good for you?” she moved under his arm.  
“Next question?” he said, but smiled.  
“Did you have to kill him, or did you just get a great opportunity to do so?”  
“I could’ve technically let him live, but it was better to kill him.” He kept playing with her hair.  
“How did you do it?” She placed his other hand on her waist.  
“Smashed his head.”  
“I don’t know what else I was expecting, to be honest.”  
He tried to hide a smile.  
“And you with your ex? You had it good?”  
“Very good, actually. He really helped me at one point. I had my first orgasm with him. But we weren’t doing a lot of… stuff. Back then we all used to be more… conservative. I mean a lot of sex was happening, but almost all of it was missionary under a blanket. It was fine to have a legion of lovers outside of marriage, but a cunnilingus was indecent.”  
“He never ate you out, really? If I were married to you, I’d eat you out every day.” She laughed.  
“It was still good for the most part. And that’s why it was so bad, when he exposed himself as a piece of shit. I wish I could look back at it without anger. Mainly at myself. He made me look stupid. Still there are some things to be thankful about, if he didn’t teach me sword fighting, I couldn’t get my revenge on the dwarves.”  
“You really killed them?” He stopped caressing her hair and neck, to focus on her expression. She seemed unbothered, but avoided his gaze.  
“I thought you knew.” She stated.  
“How would I?”  
“I don’t know, you always know stuff like this.” She recomposed herself, moving more of her bodyweight onto him, he didn’t mind.  
“I didn’t know this. Was it good for you?”  
“Wonderful.” She looked at his face to see him not even trying to conceal wide smile showing sharp teeth.  
“You killed them with cold blood? Without hesitation?” he asked in a low voice, looking in her eyes.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, that’s just hot.”  
“We’re both awful” she said and lean in to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

While she was lying on top of him kissing she gained certainty that he knew she wasn’t wearing anything under her nightdress. He probably knew from the start, but now she was too close to his body for him to skip it. And this knowledge probably contributed to the growing erection she was feeling pressing on her stomach.  
The kiss deepened which was still in a way new to her. They still rarely had occasions to be intimate with each other and she was not about to make out like horny teenager when people were watching. Only in private.  
She wondered if the scratching from his stubble will start to annoy her one day, but right now it made the experience even better. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm and she could not imagine ever growing tired of them.  
While he was lying under her, he had both hands free, which let him put them on her waist and she had a feeling he was intending to move them lower in the near future. She was using both her arms to support herself, which, thinking about it, was a waste. She moved her weight on her left arm and moved her right hand first to his neck and then lower, touching his chest and then abdomen. All without breaking the kiss.  
Bigby noticed what she was doing. He gently took her left arm and moved it on himself.  
“You can just lie on me, you weight nothing” he said and came back to kissing her.  
Now her whole body was touching his with almost nothing between them. She could feel her breasts resting on his chest, nipples brushing him whenever she moved. It wasn’t unpleasant. While he moved his lips from hers and started kissing her neck she noticed her nightdress was barely even on her anymore. The lacy straps were falling of both her arms and in combination with rather low neckline it left her pretty exposed. Previously she thought she’d be more nervous about it, but she discovered she didn’t mind it at all with him. Maybe it was because she knew that he already was impossibly attracted to her, or maybe it was because she actually was fairest in all land and knew no man would deny her.  
He was moving lower kissing her skin. When she felt his lips on her cleavage, she moved higher to give him access. Encouraged, he moved one hand from her back and slid off one strap completely, revealing a most perfect round breast. Feeling his touch on it was exciting in a long forgotten way. She often touched her nipples during autoerotic activities, but with him the effect was a lot stronger. She also had a sense of pride of her body. Her undeniable beauty was a source of more troubles than benefits, but right now it just felt good to know he must love the view.  
Now, she thought, was as good moment as ever. She removed the blanket completely from them and firmly sat on his hips bestriding. There was something about having the Big Bad Wolf under her and at her mercy, she could admit this much. With a resolved motion she took of the nightdress and was left completely naked before him. He looked very pleased, which was to be expected.  
“You look stunningly gorgeous, in case you didn’t know” he said with a stupid smile on his face.  
“You look like you’re telling the truth” she replied and started touching his erected penis through the fabric of his underwear. “Of fucking course you have a big dick, why did I ever wonder.”  
“You did?” He looked really content and smiled ever wider.  
“Yes, I did. I told you already I wanted you to fuck me for a long time. Especially in the last three years.”  
“You told me, yes, but I love hearing about it.” He didn’t stop marveling at her body for even a moment, still captivated.  
She looked up to stop her eyes from involuntarily rolling. “You’re such a man sometimes, you know?”  
“That’s what you made me. Which reminds me, you actually have seen me naked before.” He straightened up to look her in the eyes, placing hands on her buttocks to keep her stable.  
“Not with an erection.”  
“Thank God.” He kissed her, embracing her body closely to start another make out session.  
“Feed your male ego even more?” Snow asked after they broke away from each other.  
“Yes, please” he said while playing with her right nipple.  
“I got off to thinking about sucking you off like, a lot.”  
He looked up to meet her gaze. He said nothing, but his face showed all ranges of surprise, curiosity and contentment.  
„But I’ve never actually done this before, well, you know, not like...” She looked down and put her red nailed hand on his erection again.  
He looked her in the eyes “Then maybe don’t...”  
She looked at him, tilting her head a bit, so a few flocks of hair fell on her face. ”No, I want to. Unless you don’t want me to do it.”  
“Stop kidding, I’d love it, but...” He put the hair back behind her ear.  
She moved closer, knowing very well he was fully aware of how wet she was right now. “You’d really like that?”  
“Yes.” He still looked a bit troubled, but she seemed to enjoy putting him in an awkward position.  
She looked down again and then moved away from his lap to undress him completely. She took his fully erected covered in veins penis in her hand and started lazily moving her wrist up and down spreading precum all over the tip with her thumb. “It’s pretty big, you know. I don’t know how much will fit. I don’t even know how you’re going to stick this thing inside of my vagina, and it’s supposed to go there.”  
“We’ll figure it out. You’re having a lot of fun teasing me like that?” He looked at her face, but she was looking at what she was doing.  
“Maybe.” She kept poker face while still moving her hand slowly up and down, observing how foreskin moved on the head, covering and uncovering it. She took far too much satisfaction from wielding his member like that while making him wait for more.  
“I can tell you are. Really, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. It’s fine.”  
“I know, Wolf. I want to, I’m just growing accustomed to it.” She leaned in a bit to kiss his lips, not stopping stimulation for a moment. Soon she felt that he started caressing her breasts again. It felt great to have his tongue in her mouth and his dick in her hand. Not much time more was needed for her to decide she was ready to go on with her plan and blow him.  
She broke the kiss and without warning removed her hand, got down, closed her eyes and put his member, or at least the tip, in her mouth. It felt surprisingly nice, even though penis itself was hard, the skin was soft and felt pleasant on her tongue. Some time ago it would probably send her mind spiraling over some not great memories, but she felt like she got used to the thought over the years full of fantasies on the subject… Maybe one day she could get used to him enough to let him fuck her standing behind her back? That might be fun… Plans for the future.  
When she opened her eyes, she became very aware of how much of the dick was left outside. Well, she doesn’t need to deep throat on day one. But she did try to take it just a bit deeper, to see how challenging that would be. She established right now she was comfortable with about half of the length. For a moment she caught his amused gaze and smiled for as much it was possible in her current position. Then she came back to trying different things like swirling her tongue around and sucking the head to ask later what he liked best. At one point she came up with combining what she was doing just a moment before and now, and placed her hand on his dick, kind of jerking him off to her mouth. Not long after that she heard a low voice.  
“Fuck, Snow, stop, I don’t want to come yet.”  
She let go of his penis and straightened up. “How did I do?”  
“Fucking amazing. But are you… fine?” He moved closer to embrace her.  
She smiled with pride. “I am. It was… great, really. I mean it. I… It was fun… It made me feel better, I think.”  
“I love hearing that.” He gently touched her face and looked in her eyes.  
For a moment they just enjoyed the closeness, but after awhile Snow started touching his torso, on which he reacted with kissing her neck. Then he moved on to kissing her breasts, leaning her body, but keeping it firmly in his arms. In a moment he gently put her on the bed lying on her back. He started kissing her stomach and took a direction lower.  
“You’re going to return the favor?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” He positioned himself between her legs and took a long look at her, she could guess he was smelling it too. He kissed her clit and she heard him speak again: “I fucking love it.” Right after she felt him licking her labia and opening of her vagina, which was very, very nice, but not as good as when he started working on her clitoris. It made her start moaning involuntarily, she did nothing to stop it. At certain moments the touch was too intense and it made her move her hips a bit away from him, but he was a fast learner.  
She felt him pausing for a moment. For a second she was alarmed, not knowing if everything was alright and borderline mad, but she quickly noticed he was just moving his right arm to finger her.  
With his left arm he took her hand and placed it on his head. Now the stimulation of her clit with his tongue grew a lot stronger and it might have been the best sexual experience she ever had. It didn’t take long from now for her orgasm to build up and finally overcome her.  
Bigby removed his fingers and slowed down, but didn’t stop completely which allowed for a comfortable transition. When he was finished, he lied down very close next to her, hugged her and asked how she liked it.  
“I really loved it. And you looked like you were enjoying yourself too.” She buried herself in his arms.  
“Yeah, it’s my favorite thing in sex. And I’ve never got to eat out such exquisite pussy. Didn’t I scratch you? I can shave next time.” She could tell from his voice he was proud of himself.  
“No need. Though now you look a bit funny with my mucus all over your hair.” He wiped his face with his hand. “How are you so good at it? Just experience or something to do with your super senses and all that?” She placed her hand on his penis again. It was still fully erected.  
“I don’t know, I guess both. What, you’re wondering if you can fake an orgasm with me?”  
She laughed. “Like I would bother. You’ll need to do your job right.”  
“Shouldn’t be that hard if you’re going to be this wet every time.”  
“I don’t know, are you going to be so fucking hot every time?” He smiled widely.  
“God, do you know how much I fucking love you, Snow? I mean it, you’re amazing.” He moved on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows, and started kissing her. She could teste and smell her own arousal on his face but it wasn’t a problem, in a way it made it even more intimate.  
She didn’t need any kind of super human perception to guess what he wanted to do now.  
“I love you a lot too, honey. Now slide it in.”  
She didn’t need to ask twice. Snow felt Bigby shifting position to accommodate between her legs, which she now was spreading rather wide. He used his hand to slowly guide himself inside while still kissing her. After all this time she finally knew how it felt to have his dick inside of her. And it felt good, but the physical aspect wasn’t the most important. It was one thing to just know she was loved, but his intimate closeness made it more real than ever. She didn’t experience such care and attention in a long time.  
“You’re doing okay?” he asked looking in her eyes, back on both of his elbows, hovering over her.  
“Yeah, and you?” She kissed his lips.  
“I’m doing just wonderful.” He moved his head to her neck and started kissing it, at the same time starting moving his hips. “Let me know if anything is wrong.”  
For a moment the feeling of his motion and his body touching hers was all-consuming and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in it, but soon she felt some sore that made it impossible for her to focus.  
“It hurts now, back off a bit.” He withdrew and stopped moving.  
“Like this?”  
“No, this is worse, actually. I’m sorry, try to get it even deeper then.” He did and it helped a bit, but everything started to feel right only after she raised her hips, so she took an unused pillow and put it under her hips. “Try now.”  
He started moving again. “Is this fine?”  
“Yes, keep doing… that. Or actually, go a little faster.” He did just that. “Oh, that’s right… even faster, just a bit.” She started to lose herself in the rhythm and felt her own body moving to match his involuntarily. She didn’t really expect to get a second orgasm in such a short time from the previous one, usually she needed some more time to restore, but it looked like it was going to happen.  
She became very aware of his breath and heartbeat which made the experience far better than masturbation. Being so close with Bigby after years spent thinking he’s gone forever made her feel happy and loved in a way she never really known before. And in purely physical way having him inside her body was just… right. Like it was meant to be this way.  
It didn’t take a long time for the orgasm to build up and leave her body shivering, though she could admit, the previous one was stronger. He clearly noticed what happened and slowed down, knowing she must’ve got oversensitive in the area now. After a short while he came himself, got of her, put the pillow back in place and lied next to her.  
“Don’t think you’re going anywhere now, you need to hug me, I’m on oxytocin high.” She inserted herself in his arms and covered them both with a tossed away blanket.  
It made him smile. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. How do you feel?”  
“Splendid. And you? Was I complaining too much?”  
He embraced her closer. “You’re kidding, right? You weren’t even complaining, you just told me how to fuck you better.”  
“I… I don’t know, I feel like I shouldn’t say that. I guess it’s stupid.” She snuggled with her head leaning on his collarbone.  
“I don’t know if it’s stupid or clever, but by all means complain. My goal is to fuck you properly.” He started kissing her scalp.  
“You fucked me properly, don’t worry. I really loved it. I’m just… In a way I’m still embarrassed that I want to be fucked.” He could barely see her face hidden in embrace, but tried to get to her anyway.  
“You’re ashamed of me? There’s no one else here.”  
“No… It’s like… I think there is a part of me that tells me it’s not… respectable” she said in a quiet voice.  
“Well, I respect it a great deal.”  
She moved up to look at his face. “It’s not about what you think, I wish it was. I guess I’ve heard too much about my sex life from other people.”  
“Should I dislocate a jaw of anyone who dares to offend your honor or is that an overkill?” he half-joked. Or maybe was dead serious, it was hard to tell.  
“Oh please, like anyone is stupid enough to provoke you.” She combed his hair.  
He leaned into her touch instinctively. “You’d be surprised.”  
“Still, maybe with you around they will be lass eager to affront me, at least to my face.” She lied on his chest. “And, God, maybe at least some men will take a hint that I’m not interested.”  
“Who is bothering you?” He looked a bit distressed.  
“It keeps happening. In recent time it was mainly Reynard.”  
“Who?” There still was worry in his voice. But it didn’t feel like he was jealous.  
“A fox from the farm” she answered.  
“Elaborate?”  
“You know what… some other time. Just fuck me again if it’s not soon enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun already set down on the farm. Cubs were asleep, which for Snow meant beginning of quiet part of the day.  
„So you really aren’t going to tell me anything?” Rose put just emptied tea mug on the table.  
“About what?” asked Snow while collecting dishes left after the dinner.  
“You know what.” Rose looked irritated at Snow who was coming back from the kitchen. “You still haven’t told me anything. You know I’m very curious by nature.”  
“But it’s… I don’t know, what you want to hear. He came back, we’re going to live together now.” Snow sat down.  
“You make it sound so boring on purpose. And I’ll never believe there could be anything boring in a romance with him.”  
“I just don’t know what you want to know exactly” said Snow looking away.  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
“You’re impossible, I swear. First after centuries of pushing everyone away you have some kind of secret affair with the Big Bad Wolf of all people and you won’t explain how the hell that happened but only deny it happened at all, which… whatever, then the moment he comes back you drop the act completely and just get engaged. I believe it makes sense to you, but I’m dying to know how.”  
Snow exhaled. “I told you how It was. For the longest time I tried to pretend I didn’t want to be with him and then I stopped.”  
“But like… I mean I don’t really know him, but… I didn’t know you were into that kind of men.” she leaned in closer.  
“I didn’t know either.” Her tone was calm. “And while I do think he’s very attractive, it’s not why I want to be with him. He’s loyal, responsible, I know I can always rely on him.”  
“So his reputation is exaugurated?” She was excited to finally learn anything. Snow sure was a piece of work.  
Snow shook her head. “Oh, no, it’s all true. He was even worse than people think.”  
“No, I mean now. Not everyone believes he’s any better now.”  
“He’s different. He’s still capable of thing I don’t even want to imagine, but he doesn’t do that anymore. Not without a reason. He did change, he told me he can’t even remember why he liked it.”  
“But how did you two end up together? You seem to be from two different worlds.” She was more and more interested.  
“We are not so different in many ways. I did not always agree with him, but with time I got to know him, understand him more… it just happened naturally, but I only figured it out after he was gone. The pregnancy stir up things a lot, but I know we were meant to be, I would understand that sooner or later.”  
“So you really weren’t involved with him before you got pregnant? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not judging, fuck around all you want, good for you, it just doesn’t seem like you.”  
She exhausted, more tired than anything. “Rose, please, don’t swear in house full of my children.”  
“They’re all asleep.” Snow said nothing. “The question still stands.”  
“I didn’t want to talk about it, because it’s stupid. We didn’t have an affair, we didn’t have a one night stand, I don’t even know what happened. Bluebeard wanted us out of Fabletown, so he put some spell on us. We woke on in the middle of the forest with no recollection what happened and it turned out what happened was I got pregnant.” She tried to spoke without any emotion, but Rose could tell she didn’t like talking about it.  
“Wow, this is tremendously stupid. I thought you just couldn’t make up your mind.”  
Snow relaxed a bit. “My mind was made up on saying no to him, which he knew was a lie. Ironically, I decided to give him a chance just before I learned I was pregnant, but, well, then I learned I was pregnant and I certainly wasn’t ready for that. In retrospect it could all went way better, he wanted to be there for me, but I told him to stay away.” She paused. “That’s all done anyway.”  
“So you spent all those years not even fucking him once. That’s just sad.”  
“I wouldn’t say it was a main problem, but it was sad.”  
“Oh you know, what I mean. You obviously were dying longing for him, but to not even get that dick? Tragic.”  
“Whatever you say, Rose.” Snow didn’t even look up.  
“But you’re hitting it now, right?”  
She was taken aback. “Rose, please, don’t say things like that with cubs just behind the wall.”  
“Oh please, they know how it works.”  
“They literally don’t.”  
“Then what’s the big deal?” Snow did not answer. “So, what’s he like in bed? Does he screw you like an animal?”  
“Rose!” she raised her voice and momentarily quieted down to not wake the children.  
“I’m only asking what everyone wants to know.”  
“But why?” she asked with contempt.  
“I ask out of curiosity. Why everyone wants to know? I don’t know, because it’s interesting? Come on, don’t give me this look, you can’t seriously be surprised that people are wondering about what’s it like to get fucked by such a ruthless monster.”  
Snow gave up. “It’s not whatever you say it is. He’s patient, caring ang gentle. Also strong and with great stamina. I’m not complaining.” Rose knew Snow enough to know a small change in her face was a hidden smile.  
“I’m glad you’re finally getting some. Really now, I can see he makes you happy, you are different around him, less stuck-up than usual.”  
“I know.”  
“Your monsters might be a handful, but I’ll miss them anyway, so you need to be ready for constant visits from me. And you need to bring them back to the farm as often as you can too, I don’t think Bigby will mind some peace and quit once in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ignored some of Willingham's bullshit. I can't be bothered to care about his stalkery ideas from Storybook Love.


	5. Chapter 5

„So… how long have you been in love with me?” Snow asked looking at the road.  
“I don’t know, but way longer than I was aware of it.” He moved in passenger seat to look at her.  
She kept looking straight ahead. “That’s how it often is, but I mean for how many years was this secret love going on.”  
“Uhm, well…” He did not respond immediately. “I think I just admitted it to myself around fifty years ago?”  
She turned to face him for a moment. “Really? It’s a very long time… Very, very long time. I’m astonished it didn’t just fade away with time.”  
Bigby crossed his arms. “Nope, only got stronger.”  
“And why me?”  
He sighed and smiled. “It could only be you. From the moment I met you.”  
“Really?” She gave him a quick look.  
“Yes. You were completely unafraid of me. I have never before met anyone like this. So I was impressed. And that’s why I agreed to come to Fabletown – because you asked. I wouldn’t come if it was anyone else.”  
She took a moment to answer. “I didn’t know that.”  
“I didn’t think it was that hard to figure out. Why did you think I came here?” He half-smiled.  
She focused on the steering wheel. “To start a new life? Where else would you get a redemption?”  
“I wasn’t seeking redemption” he stated.  
“And you were seeking love?” she asked with clear disbelief.  
“You got me there. But it’s true that I wouldn’t come here if it was anyone else asking. I was curious about you. And yes, I guess I wanted to try living among others.”  
“No one else would dare to come for you. But I thought that if you were to kill me, you would’ve done it when we first met, but you didn’t, you freed me instead...”  
“Like I said, I was impressed” he declared. “I had people willingly coming to try to fight me, but all of them were afraid, and you were there in shackles without any fear. From this moment I knew there was something special about you.” She took a breath.  
“But you did change, why was that?”  
“You all would kick me out if I didn’t. Or rather tried to kill me, but wouldn’t be able to. Anyway, I would have to go away.”  
“So you cared enough to want to stay” she noticed.  
“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation.” She could not tell if it was meant to be joke or not, which he probably did on purpose. She did not let it go.  
“But why do you like it when everyone thinks you’re so much worse than you actually are?”  
“I don’t know what to tell you. When I’m feared, I feel like myself. And I’ve spent to many years working for my infamy, would be a shame to lose it now.” She again felt like he did not feel comfortable with being sincere talking about this subject.  
“So you don’t regret anything? Really?”  
“No, I do. But if I lived like my whole life was a mistake, I would be rather pathetic, wouldn’t I?” So here it is, the big bad wolf actually was scared of something.  
To this she answered “I wouldn’t call it a mistake, it’s being someone else and then changing” and Bigby didn’t say anything. “So what were you seeking in your old life? Just power?” she then asked.  
“Just power. It really is that easy.” If he was growing impatient with her, he did not show it and didn’t even look away. And Snow appreciated that he didn’t just tell her to stop asking about this, like he would to most people.  
“So when you’re feared you feel powerful, like in the old days?”  
“Yeah, I guess, you can say that” he admitted.  
“But I’m not scared of you, never have been, and you’re into it.”  
“I also like it when you sit on my face, and I don’t feel that way towards others.”  
“You’re changing the subject.”  
“No, I don’t” he responded at once with a more lively tone. “All I’m saying is that you are special to me. Are you really surprised? I don’t understand. You don’t fear me and it makes us equals. If I wanted to be with someone who was scared of me, I think that would be pretty fucked up.”  
She turned to him again. “You’re a monstrous beast and you still have more progressive views on relationships than most men.”  
„Maybe that’s because I’m not a man.”  
“Oh, you are, you might not be human, but you’re still a man” she laughed.  
“And when did you start having feeling for me? You’ve said that you realized what they were while I was away, but we both know it started earlier.”  
„Obviously. But I wasn’t… open to it. I didn’t want to be with anyone.” Change in her voice was easily noticeable.  
“Especially me.”  
She looked at him directly to ask “And why do you think you were so special?” and moved her sight back on the road.  
He took a moment to think over his choice of words. “I don’t think I suited your public image.”  
“And you still don’t, but one can only care for so long. The thing was, in the back of my mind I knew I was feeling something towards you, but I pretended it was only sexual, because it was easier to accept for me. Less… problematic.”  
He again was slow to answer. “At the same time I did not dare to think about you in this context, seemed too disrespectful. And I was very sure you will never want me, so I tried not to give into the thought. I tried not to be in love with you.”  
“How did that work for you?” She stifled a laugh.  
“Like shit. But going back to you – you had to know I’d never reject you, who would? You could always come to me, even just for sex.”  
“I did not know, for so many years you didn’t seem interested.”  
“Really?” He seemed truly surprised. “I’m pretty sure I was hopeless at hiding it, or so I was told, repeatedly. Looks like everyone knew but you.”  
“I was in denial” she explained. “And I didn’t really want to change anything between us, so even when you made it clear you wanted to date me, I told you no.”  
“Okay, but for how long were you fantasizing about me fucking you roughly on a desk? You never told me that.”  
“I don’t even remember, for a few years more regularly, but I thought you were hot from the day one. And your whole thing with being a dangerous monster barely compatible with human society only worked for you.” To her own surprise she was growing less and less embarrassed while talking about this topic.  
“And there I thought I should appear more civilized for you.”  
“So called 'civilized' men are mostly incapable of understanding women to be human, so please, don’t bother.” The subject always made her weary.  
“Did you have many trouble with men in Fabletown? I remember Crane, obviously.”  
“For a woman of my beauty there is always someone trying to creep into her bed, with more or less tact.” He gave her a look. “But some are more annoying than others.”  
“Like?”  
“Like a fucking fox.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Well…”  
“Oh please, don’t compare yourself to him. It’s not funny, it’s tiring and aggravating. Like I didn’t have enough on my plate already. Try raising six children alone, days without a quiet moment, nights without sleep, and on top of that a fucking fox calls me 'babe'"  
“And I can’t even go to him and politely ask him to stop” he said.  
“That actually might be for the best. For the future – unless someone is at least directly insulting me – don’t protect your masculinity by… I don’t know, doing something criminal, just talk it off.”  
“But if someone is insulting you, can I do something criminal?”  
She sighed. “I walked into this one myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue making up my own canon lol.


	6. Chapter 6

„Oh, Snow, welcome, good to see you. I hope kids are doing well”. Snow heard Prince Charming’s voice the moment she crossed the entrance to the business room.  
“They are great, thank you.” she answered on her way to the main desk.  
“Bigby is not with you?” He pushed back a chair for her.  
“He’s with the cubs.”  
“Of course. Well then, I have already got everything settled on his side, but I will need you to sign some papers. I suspect he has told you about the payment for his last mission in the form of a house. It will be in the possession of both of you, so I will need you to sign here and here.” He indicated two places on the papers with his finger. “I also suspected you would be getting married, so we have an appropriate sum reserved in the budget for the wedding, it will be publicly founded of course.”  
“We can pay for the wedding.”  
“It is not welfare, it is a gift. And not from me personally, form Fabletown.”  
“Sure” she said in a passionless voice. “So I don’t have to thank you.”  
“Yes, there is no need.” He moved papers to her side of the desk. It was rare for an official meeting, but to be expected when it comes to Snow White – she actually started reading them.  
“I just want to check if the cubs can inherit the land.”  
“They can. Anything else?” He smiled.  
She finished reading, placed papers back on the middle of the desk and looked at him.  
“Why did you do it?” she asked.  
“Wy did I do what?” His expression was inscrutable.  
“All of it. You didn’t have to” Snow asked with the same tone.  
“Oh, I absolutely had to. You see, there was only one person who could have go with this part of my plan and I was lucky enough to have the only leverage that would make him risk his life in the process.”  
She was not impressed by his explanation.  
“It all sounds great, but I don’t believe he was really the only person who you could’ve send.” Snow crossed her arms.  
“But surely the only one crazy enough to actually do it” he stated with less inviting voice than usual.  
“And you truly had no other choice than to pay for the wedding.”  
“No, it is just because the two of you were running this community for so long…” He was a bit crestfallen.  
“Oh, so you finally admit you’re actually a half-decent man.”  
He paused for a moment, looked away, and then looked back at Snow. “What do you mean?” She cold see his usual well… charming posture started to crack.  
“I don’t believe you had to do any of this, I think after all those years you started to have a tiniest bit of remorse.” She paused for a moment. “And you know, I have never, ever expected you to show any kind of competence at this job. I expected I’ll have to clean your mess after you’ll run away to Italy or something, but Fabletown did not collapse yet, and you managed this entire scheme. You did not only figure out a way to find Bigby, but also knew exactly how you could lure him to come back. I myself wouldn’t be so sure if it would work…”  
“Oh, please” He cut in. “That wasn’t even a question. There was no doubt in my mind he would jump into fire if there was even a slim chance he might get back with you.” He stopped for a moment and then threw: “And see his children too, I guess.”  
Now she was crestfallen. “You really were this attentive?”  
“I did not need to be” he replied quickly. “You were being blind on purpose, but it does not mean other people are.” He rolled his eyes.  
She ignored his comment.  
“And I knew you were in love with him as well long before you did, child’s play. I don’t understand what you see in him…”  
“And you never will.”  
“… but it was obvious nonetheless” He said narrowing his eyes, clearly wishing for her to go away. “Ten years ago I would have never thought all you dream about is to live in the woods with a pack of wolves. I admit I knew you way worse than I thought, but it turns out that is what you are yearning for, so be it.”  
Snow sighed. “If you despise it so much, why did you make my wish come true?” It was amusing to see him try to maintain the facade. She had no problem admitting bullying him like that and seeing him struggling for answers gave her great pleasure.  
“Why not? And why do waste your time here instead of fornicating with your mongrel?” He asked looking at the ceiling with voice washed out of emotions.  
“Yes, say it like that and maybe one day I’ll believe that’s what you actually think. He’s many things, among others a prince and a demigod, but he’s not a mongrel. And you know it very well, you also know I don’t respect you enough to care what you think about him, so what now, you need to convince yourself you’re better than him? Pathethic.” Although she did not expect for her ex-husband to have any capability of upsetting her anymore, somehow he did manage to get on her nerves with his lousy attempt.  
“You really think it’s so hard to be better than him?” He looked her in the eyes.  
That she considered even more lousy.  
“What, you mean morals? Who are you trying to fool, you don’t care. A moment ago you only had a problem with his species.” There was no reaction.  
After a moment of silence came a reply. “I only asked you here to sign the papers and be on your merry way, not to argue, you do not need to be here.” He was getting back to his usual well composed self.  
“I will not take much more of your time, if you just admit why you really did all of this.”  
He rested his head on his hand. “For you to have your fucking happily ever after, happy now?”  
“Very.” She got up. “And when you happen to visit the farm, you can stop by at our house for dinner.”  
Only after she was halfway through the room on her way out she heard “I’ll keep it in mind.”


End file.
